


Too Good

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I wrote this while having hoe thoughts, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Possessive Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers needs love and reassurance, Steve Rogers raises his voice, steve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Steve gets a little jealous and a tad bit possessive over you.
Relationships: Steve x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Too Good

You sat next to Steve on the couch, scooting closer to his warm and muscular body. He didn’t even so much as glance in your direction and your brow furrowed. Your voice was soft and sweet as you asked, “Is everything okay, Steve? You’ve been quiet ever since we got home.”

Steve kept his gaze forward, his tone as sharp and cutting as a dagger. “I saw you talking to that guy at the market earlier.”

You bit your lip as you tried to remember what the love of your life was referring to. “What guy?”

“You’re far too smart to be playing dumb, Y/N.” It was then that Steve glanced at you out of the corner of his eye. A shiver ran down your spine from his steely gaze and icy demeanor.

“Oh, the dude in the baseball cap? Okay, I can see why you’re mad-“

“I’m not mad. I’m livid.” Uh oh. Steve had only directed that level of anger toward you once before, when you’d done something completely reckless on a mission that could’ve gotten you killed. 

He only took that tone with you when he was scared, and he wouldn’t stop apologizing afterward for at least a week. Only this time, there was jealousy mixed with the fear and the dangerous energy he was giving off quickened your pulse.

“Steve, I didn’t do anything. I guess- he did flirt with me, but I told him I had a boyfriend and shut him down.”

Steve abruptly stood from the couch and crossed the room to lean against the fireplace mantle. His muscles were visibly tense and his hands were balled into fists.

“I find that hard to believe. You’ve always liked attention.” His eyes ran heatedly over your frame but not in the way you craved. He was searching for a sign that his suspicions were true.

Your lips parted in surprise. “What- where is this coming from?”

“Be honest- did you think about fucking him?”

Your eyes widened, “Steve! No!” You stood from your seat and took a step closer to him.

His jaw clenched and his eyes darkened. “No one else can have you, no one else can touch you, no one else better even think about you in the way that I think about you- and you know that! Or do you need to be reminded of the fact that you’re mine and only mine?”

You weren’t scared of Steve, not in the slightest. He would never, ever hurt you. You knew that beneath the unbridled anger were insecurities and the irrational fear of losing you. 

You were tempted to push him over the edge just so he’d take his frustration out on you, but you knew that what he needed was reassurance. You weren’t going to make him feel like he was in danger of you being with someone else just for rough sex. All you had to do to get that was ask, anyway.

You took a few steps closer to him, looking up at him through your lashes. You spoke slowly, wanting to make sure Steve heard the truth in your words, “No, baby, there’s no need for that. I know who I belong to. Every part of me is yours.”

Steve’s muscles relaxed as you ran your hand for his arms. You made him relax his hand and intertwined your fingers with his. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “I believe that. I’m sorry, I-“

You brought your free hand to cup his jaw, his beard tickling your palm. His eyes opened at your tenderness. You reassured Steve softly, “It’s okay. And you were right, I have always liked attention- but only when it comes from you.”

“You’re too good for me, baby.” 

You shook your head and pressed a sweet but firm kiss to his lips. “I love you, Steve Rogers. Don’t ever forget that.”

Steve’s solemn expression intensified as he promised, “I love you, Y/N. Always will.”

“You better. Now let me show you just how bad I can be.” You winked and tugged him towards your shared bedroom. 

Steve laughed as he followed you, and you smiled at the sound. You made sure to sway your hips, and Steve playfully smacked your bottom. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
